Talk:Tutorial: Troubleshooting/@comment-26340617-20151104160642/@comment-26091666-20151105124529
GideonDMarr29 wrote: Thus why I said "If....". I wouldn't know for real apart from preventing us to access their adult content which is probably that easy to access if you're in Japan. (I can't confirm this but I rather not since I'm only there for Kancolle)..still why do we have to use that console code (or any of the methods mentioned in this wiki) just to play the game? It's not hate for sure but probably something else. There are many theories but DMM wouldn't be that silly to drop the ball on foreigners playing the game if and when they do start hating money - or will they? If they really wanted to thwart foreigners out they could easily ban every known IP that is not a Japanese IP address, furthermore any known proxies would have been filtered. Surely one could think the possibility of why we have to insert cookies, use VPN and what not is obviously not because that they're really thwarting us out but simply make the game more harder to access simply because of potentially sensitive materials. GideonDMarr29 wrote: Do they? If they can access the entire website where ever they are in the world then great. But we can't can we? And a cheapskate eh? I've paid a lot of money on this game already from having all my docks (yes, even them construction docks and I'd buy some dock expansion for their new feature once I got my budget arranged SINCE HAVE OTHER BILLS TO PAY AS WELL) enabled to ports expanded to 200 from 100. If that's being cheap then man, you must look down on other people who probably doesn't spend on this game like you do. I'm not even demanding anything and how could I when I'd probably can't make an inquiry since my Japanese's still that bad so I'm probably going to be stuck with an in-game problem...thus I posted here and providing as much as I could so that I can get some help. So far nothing much apart from being insulted. First, you missed my phrase when I stated "perhaps". Have a look again. Second, don't assume that you're the only one with bills to pay. Third, if you have never heard of FUD I suggest you should familiarise yourself with it. All it takes is one disinformation about potential cause(s) on issues/cases which cannot be verifiable otherwise (as yet) along with false assumptions leads to biased outcomes. Reactions towards FUD often at best is ironic despite dubious claims. Again if DMM was serious to thwart out foreign players they have plenty more ways to play this game - plenty. Thus, not only you would be effected - so don't take it personally. Disinformation from largely anons. is no new concept. GideonDMarr29 wrote: So am I. What's the point of asking help if people like you are just going to bash me anyways? Ditto on the previous point of what I wrote before. First it was disinformation. Second you reacted to something that is obviously at this point nonsense because otherwise this wiki along with several other foreign KC wiki or the like would also be complaining. Last but not least you took it personally that I was singling you out, clearly I was also pointing your reaction towards someone making dubious claims.